


Just sum DR One Shots

by naeguji



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa, goodbyedespair, killing harmony - Fandom, killingharmony - Fandom, triggerhappyhavoc - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Danganronpaoneshots, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeguji/pseuds/naeguji
Summary: Haha hi. Yeah. It’s me. You don’t know me but uhm anyways yeah I honestly have only danganronpa ship brainrots that rotate between these ships  so...
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi, Naegami - Relationship, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi, Togami Byakuya & Tojo Kirumi, amasai - Relationship, amatojo, kirukiyo - Relationship, shinsai - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Kirukiyo (FLUFF)

**Author's Note:**

> -Fluff

It was probably around 6 am. Yes, 6 am. The house was dark. The only light was the faint grey light coming from the cracks between the Victorian styled curtains. Of course, until a pair of gloved hands opened them. It was officially morning. 

Kirumi Tojo is a maid. Not just any maid, though. She was the best in the world. She was around probably nineteen years old. Yes... nineteen years old. And yet, she seemed more of a mother figure and mature than half of the mothers in the country. Perhaps it was the way she was raised.

At a young age, the female was sold as a maid. More specifically, she was assigned so that she and the one she was supposed to serve would pretty much live out their whole lives. She wouldn't die before he did, he wouldn't have to find another maid. It was very simple. Despite being specifically for this boy, now man, age 20, she was raised by his parents, and eventually, once they died, his sister was in charge of her. She was treated as a lesser life form. But of course, that's what she is. A maid with no other purpose than to serve and do as told. She didn't ask questions. She didn't request anything. She never had, and she never will.

A few months back, the sister had died. It left her official master devastated. Kirumi was aware of a... relationship between the two. It wasn't healthy. At all. And watching the way his sister treated him... it disgusted the maid. But, she was a maid. As important as a cockroach. She did not say anything, and she would not do anything. On the day she died, her master had locked himself in his room for a few days. She would leave him food at the door and continue doing her regular chores. However, the maid was worried half to death about him.

Since he'd come out, he's acted the same as he always did, except for the fact that at some times, he seemed to talk to himself. She never got close enough to hear his conversation with himself, and she didn't bother to. It was non of her business. He probably just talked to himself to cope with the fact he was now alone, left with nobody but a worthless maid. How sad.

Unknown to her, though, her master, Korekiyo Shinguuji, didn't view her as such a thing. He viewed her as someone of much more worth. Actually, the maid might've known that. However, based on the way she was raised and taught and treated, it was likely she refused to believe it, or was in a slight denial. 

The maid sighed softly as she stood in front of the window, her hands on the curtains that she'd spread wide open. It was going to rain today, or at the very least sprinkle. Yes, slight sprinkle. It wouldn't hurt to open the window a little. It would let some nice air and smell into the house. She did this with all the windows of the house, until the house was dimly lit by the grey light outside, and smelled of potential rain. It was a nice feeling. 

Her master would probably wake up at around... hm.... eight AM. Kirumi always awoke early. Always. To prepare the house, to prepare breakfast, to make sure everything was perfectly clean and perfectly perfect for her master. The whip that had been used to punish her as a young child and preteen years was sitting in a closet, coated with dust. She'd like to keep it that way. She didn't miss the feeling of the rough leather breaking her skin. She didn't miss the feeling of her blood gently trickling down her back. She didn't miss it at all. 

So, she was going to do everything that was required of her in the past 19 years of her life. Yes, she would do everything required of her. Just as she was taught. She swept up the floors. They were all hardwood, since vacuuming would've awoken anyone in the house. She made sure that nothing was on the floor before returning the broom to the storage closet. She then took a mop and carefully ran the sink, to soak it with soap and water and mop up the floor. It dried rather quickly.

She cleaned all the windows, and took off the table cloth, bundling it up in a ball and tossing it in the laundry room. She pulled a fresh one out of the laundry room and draped it over the table. She tossed the old table cloth in the washer, then started it. She hummed happily. Yes, she'd completed all of her morning chores. Her master would certainly be pleased. All that was left now was to simply make her master breakfast. 

Kirumi completely knew what he wanted. She knew all of his favorite foods. She had to. She began making him some simple eggs and bacon. She hummed softly, gently swaying from side to side as if in a smol dance with the music being nothing, other than her hums. She would never act so improper around her master, but she was in a rather good mood. An extremely good mood.

She then heard a door open. Yes, her master was awake. No surprise there. She hadn't noticed that it was around eight now. She quickly placed the eggs and bacon on a China plate, and placed it on the table with a glass of ice cold water, and two forks and a napkin. Yes, this was nice. He was always happy with it. He always seemed so happy whenever she did anything correctly, which was all the time.

Fun fact, though. He was more happy about her than about what she actually did. He was delighted to see her. Even if she ever messed up in the future, he would be as delighted as before. The maid stood beside the table, her hands folded nearly in front of her. Her eyes were simply in front of her as the door to the kitchen opened. Her posture was perfect, and her face was calm. She matched the vibe of the house that was dimly lit by a rainy sky light. 

It calmed the taller male, who smiled softly as he walked into the kitchen and sat down in his chair. He wished the maid would look at him. He knew that she would consider it improper. Poor thing... she was probably scared of what might happen. He wasn't sure how to get her to look at him without being worried that he would react the same way his family did. He just sighed softly.

"Good morning, Kirumi." His voice was polite and soft. Just like always. 

"Good morning, Master." She returned the greeting, still not looking at him, aware he was looking back. He wished she'd stop calling him that. Despite him indeed being her master, he just wanted her to refer to him as Korekiyo. By his name. 

"I see you're up bright and early, as always." He hummed softly, gently taking some eggs on his fork, and it disappeared at his mask. She simply nodded in response. "...have you ever considered, perhaps, sleeping in, dear Tojo...?" He suggested, already knowing the answer as he hummed softly, continuing to eat.

"...sleeping in...?" Kirumi was slightly surprised at the suggestion. She quickly regained her calm, indifferent composure. "My apologies. Humor was not always my area of expertise."

"There is nothing humorous about it." He tilted his head. "I am not joking." He'd already finished his food. Mostly to talk to the maid. 

Kirumi gently tugged at the ends of her gloves, he seemed to notice. "I apologize." She murmured, closing her eyes and letting out a quiet almost unnoticeable sigh. He was so kind to her. It made no sense. "However... there are too many chores for me to have time to sleep in."

"But... you only have your morning, afternoon and evening chores. That's not even half of the day." He frowned slightly. "Surely you could push them back..."

"...but... I need to have free time in order to fulfill any request you'll have for me at any given time. I cannot do that unless you are awake, busy or asleep." She tilted her head, curiously. "May I ask what prompted you to ask this questi....on.. master..." she took a small step back as the taller male stood up. He turned to face her. She quickly looked down at her shoes, gently leaning over in a bow stance. "My apologies." The words stumbled out of her mouth like she was being interrogated. She'd questioned his words. How unforgivable.

Kiyo sighed softly and gently placed his hand under her chin, gently lifting her face up to face him. "...." she still wouldn't look at him, her eyes averted elsewhere. It was clear she was slightly nervous. How curious. She was questioning what he said? He didn't mind it at all, in fact he was sort of... glad. "Please, do not apologize. You've done no wrong." He said, his voice soft and reassuring. "I promise you that." He hummed. He gently removed his bandaged hand from her chin, to his side.

Kirumi sighed softly. She'll never understand how he's so different from his family. So kind... not that his family wasn't kind. No, of course not. His family was so merciful, and caring, and treated her better than anyone else would've. That is what they told her. 

"...I'll tell you what." Kiyo spoke up, breaking the slightly awkward silence. "Let's do something... you wanna do." He smiled underneath his mask. "Don't worry about chores." He said, tilting his head with a smile in his eyes. "Anything you want to do... anything at all."

Kirumi was absolutely dumbfounded. It took her a full moment to process this. Well, this was a direct command from her master, not a question. "Something.... I'd like to do...." she repeated the words as if memorizing them, like memorizing words of a foreign language. It was clear she was confused, and her mind was buffering. She bit her lip slightly. 

"I happen to recall," his voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up at him, though her eyes weren't on his face, as he spoke. "the other day, when I was watching a movie, I noticed you seemed most content with a certain scene." It was clear she had no clue what to do, so he would offer a modest suggestion. 

"...I wasn't aware you noticed that...." Kirumi murmured. Oh dear, how embarrassing. However, Kiyo found it rather... cute. The scene in question was a snuggle scene. It was simply snuggles/cuddles. It surprised him slightly when he saw her interest in the scene. Of course, he could've misread it, but seeing her reaction now he was sure that he didn't.

He chuckled softly. "I propose the idea." He replied simply. Hang on, ahaha. Kirumi brain go brrrrr. Was he proposing that the two of them cuddle!? That was disgraceful of her to even consider! But.... he brought it up, didn't he? So... it would be fine. It was rather clear she absolutely wanted to experience it. Though lacked the confidence and courage to admit so. Especially to her master.

He simply chuckled softly and before she knew what was happening, she felt one hand on her back and the other on her legs, before she was lifted up bridal style by the taller male. "!!!" Kirumi couldn't help but feel the heat in her cheeks rise a little. "M-Master- this is highly improper." She managed to stutter out, still in shock.

"I see nothing improper about it. We are equals after all." The words seemed to just flow out of his mouth as if natural. 

Equals?

That was 

That was funny.

They weren't equals.

Were they? 

Kirumi was clearly in shock, just staring wide eyed at him. Lord knows how his family would've reacted had they seen this. In the past months, she knew he'd been relatively nice to her and they'd become closer in the past few weeks. But... equals...? 

"...." Kiyo sighed softly. He never agreed with the way his family had treated the maid. He believed she deserved so much better. He never said anything out of fear of his parents and sister. But now...? 

Surely his sister wouldn't be angry at him for this, though. They're just friends. Because just friends pick each other up and carry them to a bedroom to cuddle. That's something friends do. She won't be mad. She won't be.

Regardless, Kiyo carried Kirumi, who had regained her buffering brain cells, to her room. Ever since she'd been properly serving him, he'd given her a better room than the one she was stuck with while serving his parents and sister. Crazy. "M-Master- are you really sure this is ok? I'm- i'm your maid- and you're referring to us as equals."

"Please, stop calling me that." He murmured softly as he sat down on her poofy bed, still holding her in his arms. "As I said, we are equals. You can refer to me by my name." He assured her. He seemed to notice the slight color on her cheeks better than before. Ah, he'd slightly flustered her. That's... that's really cute. That's really really cute.

"...I...suppose if it is alright with you...." Kirumi murmured. She'd felt more relaxed right now than she had ever felt before, to be quite honest. His arms were very careful when carrying her. It made her feel safe. All of these warm fuzzy feelings she hadn't really felt before just swarmed her. She felt her head gently rest against his chest as he repositioned his arms to hold her in his lap, and repositioned himself to slightly lay down again the head board of the bed.

They were officially cuddling now. Well, at least, that was the plan. However, due to the coziness and comfort of his arms, he felt the maid go limp against him. Ah, she'd passed out. Or fell asleep. Maybe both. He very very carefully ran his bandaged thumb under her eye, and sighed softly as a substance of similar color to her skin rubbed off on his thumb, and revealed make up covered bags under her eyes. Ah. Overworked herself once more. Hadn't slept. Hm. 

He pulled a small blanket over the too, and just sighed. He hoped this was going to become a normal thing. Kirumi resting, actually taking care of herself, considering them equals. He knew it would take time, but he'd help her through it because whether or not she knew it, the way she had been treated previously wasn't right. He gently rested his hand on her back and the back of her head, closing his eyes. The taller male had supposedly just woken up, and yet he so easily fell asleep.


	2. Amatojo (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -NSFW

What time was it? Ah, Jeez... six am. Jesus, he slept in. Rantaro sat up, scratching the top of his head. He yawned as he stood up, stretching his arms. Kirumi was probably already awake, no doubt. She always was. Besides, the washing machine was going so she was probably washing her clothes.

He brushed out his hair and got dressed in some clean clothes, but no shirt because eh who cares, before going out to the living room to find his girlfriend. He was still half asleep. He heard some noises from the living room. He couldn’t quite make out what they were but... he heard his name...?

Once he got to the living room, he was familiar hair leaning above the couch, signifying she was sitting on it. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her neck from behind, kissing the back of her head. “Morning, Kirumi.”

Kirumi yelped in surprise, her arms behind her back and she quickly relaxed. “Ah- I didn’t expect you to be up so early.” Why was her face slightly tinted a darker shade...? 

“What’re you wearing?” 

Kirumi blinked a few times and looked at him. “...oh-“ because most of her clothes were in the washer, the female had gotten the last piece of clothing she had in her closet. It was a large sweater that was off the shoulders, and down to her mid thighs, which were crossed, which was weird since she always considered it improper to do. “...ah, forgive me if it is improper. All of my clothes needed washing, and I put it off till the last minute so this is all I had left.”

“...you put it off to the last minute? That’s not like you at all... especially to be so content wearing something like this casually....” he hummed and sat down beside her on the couch.

“...again... please forgive me.” She murmured softly, looking down at her lap, ashamed, it seemed. He noticed something.

“...hey, there’s nothing to forgive.” He smiled slightly, eyeing the area of the couch she was sitting on. “...move over.”

“What-?” She blinked a few times, shifting her legs around slightly. “May I... ask why?” She seemed to start panicking a little.

“...” he sighed and chuckled softly. “Jeez.... Kirumi, you’re very bad at hiding things.” He scooched towards her with a calm, eyes half closed smile.

“...” Kirumi averted her eyes. “I’m... sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Like why you wore what you’re wearing... and why there’s nothing on under that.” He'd noticed that too. “And what you were going to do before I walked in here....” he gently moved her pack, smirking slightly as he saw the wet spot on the couch. “...I’m not exactly deaf...”

The female’s face heated up intensely. “I-I assure you- it’s not at all- I promise-“ 

“...” He shook his head and just laid her down. “...is this what you do every morning?” He cooed teasingly as he kissed her lips, hovering over her. “Touch yourself?”

“I-I promise- I dont!!” She squeaked slightly. Seeing the cool, calm and composed maid so.... well, this, it did something to him. His pants suddenly got rather uncomfortable.

“Hey, why’re you so worked up for...?” He tilted his head with a smile. “..it’s nothing to be ashamed of. You’re a needy woman, that’s ok.” He chuckled. 

“....mn.... m-maybe....” she still felt so ashamed. Surprisingly enough, they didn’t engage in many sexual activities and she felt it wasn’t her place to ask. Since she mostly worked on the requests of others, and never acted on her own desires until a few weeks ago when, if she woke up in the morning feeling needy she’d relieve herself.

“...well, I’m gonna make you feel good ok?” He murmured softly. He didn’t mind doing this even though they’d just woken up. Hey, his girlfriend was needy. Who was he to decline? Her eyes widened as he heard his belt unbuckle and get tossed aside. “...don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with you, ok?” 

“....o..ok.” Her voice was soft, as she relaxed. They’d done this maybe once or twice before. She knew he was gentle, so she trusted him. 

He smiled softly and proceeded to spend his morning satisfying his girlfriend.


	3. Amashinsai (NSFW?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/Implied NSFW

Saihara sat there along side 10 of his classmates. This was definitely the most interesting version of seven minutes in heaven he'd ever played. They got split into groups. Only six were drawing names then the other ten would honestly hope for the best. Saihara knew there was a high chance of him getting picked but... at the same time a chance he wouldn't. 

But then, the people he'd be stuck with weren't that bad. Kaito, a friend, who would honestly just sit and chat with him. That sounded pretty nice. Maki, too, who'd been forced into this. Kirumi willingly participated, probably just to get Miu off of her back. She was respectful and polite so Kirumi drawing his name wouldn't be so bad either. Miu... eugh. Well, he soon realized he didn't have to worry about her since she'd picked out Kiibo's name. Oh dear.... then the last two. He was surprised they'd chosen to participate since they were together. Rantaro and Kiyo. He wondered if he'd get the luck of getting one of them. Ah, it wouldn't matter would it? They had feelings for each other, not him.

Rantaro pulled out a slip of paper from the hat before smiling as his boyfriend did so as well. "Hey, who'd you get?" He smiled and asked his boyfriend.

"Why, our beloved detective of course." Kiyo smiled softly and waved the paper back and fourth slightly.

"Wait- really? That's weird, I got Shuichi too..." Rantaro blinked a few times. The two of them looked at the blue haired detective, who seemed to be very nervous and fidgety. The two had noticed that he constantly stared at them when he thought they wouldn't see. He so obviously crushed on both of them. After a bit of talking when they first got together, Kiyo and Rantaro agreed there wouldn't be a problem opening up for a Poly relationship if they ever found the right person.

"Hey, Miu!" Rantaro called to the female who was holding the poor robot's burning face to her chest. She turned to face him. "We both got Shuichi...." he said.

Shuichi's head perked up as he heard them. How's they both get him? Was it a mistake? 

"What? No way." Miu smiled and let the robot go, going over to the two. "Gimme those-" she snatched the papers from their hands and looked before smirking. "Oooooo, guess you guys are gonna have a threesome then!" She laughed, before yanking Shuichi up by the arm.

"wOA-" Shuichi squeaked as he was suddenly shoved against the two other boys, causing them all to fall into the closet. 

"Now don't do anything weird in here! Leave it clean for Keebo and me, ok~" She cackled and slammed the closet door shut, locking it.

"Ah... jeez... did she really need to shove us..." Rantaro hissed in pain as he rubbed the back of his head. He had fallen on the ground, back against the wall, his legs outstretched in front of him, slightly bent upwards. 

"...what else can you expect from the lowlife, selfish, disgusting female?" Kiyo hissed, his elbows had been hit against the walls and the floor. He rubbed them as he opened his eyes, which he'd closed during the fall, then realized that he was on his knees, sitting, facing his boyfriend, in between his legs.

"...o..ow..." Shuichi murmured, drawing both of their attention to him. He slowly opened his eyes. Oh, what a coincidence his position was. He was sitting right between the two, legs in no particular position but his back to Rantaro, and facing Kiyo. 

Woah- holy heck- Shuichi felt his face heat up as he just stared at the boy in front of him, glancing at the boy behind him every second as well. His face burned. What was he supposed to do right now? What do you do when you're shoved into a small space, playing Seven Minutes in Heaven while squished in between your two crushes who're coincidentally dating.

He felt that the two's tense bodies seemed to relax. Why...? "Oh, dear, are you hurt?" Kiyo's voice became soft and sweet. He looked up at the long haired male, who lifted his hand to the boy's cheek. woAH-

"Awe, no..." Rantaro sighed softly before smiling. "...where are you hurt, detective? Perhaps I should kiss it to make it feel better." He smiled slightly. Kiyo felt the boy's cheek start burning. He chuckled softly.

"You know... for someone who stares longingly at us all the time, you seem to be rather paralyzed and clueless as to what to do now." Kiyo hummed. 

"Stare longingly-" Shuichi’s eyes widened. He knew he stared, but longingly-? And just when had they begun noticing it? 

“You didn’t really think we wouldn’t notice, did you?” Rantaro chuckled and shook his head, wrapping his arms around him, resting his palms against his lower stomach. 

“W...well.... I guess I kinda did...” Shuichi’s voice was soft and quiet. He refused to look at either of them, his face warm. 

“....well, I suppose we’re here now, yes?” Kiyo said, resting his hand on the detectives chest.

“...yeah...?” Shuichi murmured, looking down at their hands. 

“....it’s Seven Minutes in Heaven, Shuichi.” Rantaro smiled slightly. “You aren’t supposed to sit around and do nothing.” He chuckled and rested his head on the boy’s shoulder.

“W-Wait but aren’t you- you two- what’re you-“ he squeaked as he felt two bandaged finger press against his closed lips. 

“Hush, now. We wouldn’t want Miu hearing us, would we?” The long haired male’s voice was low and seductive. 

“We’re waiting for your permission, Shuichi.” Rantaro hummed, kissing the side of his neck. 

Shuichi was absolutely dumbfounded. Like- why would he have ever been prepared for this situation? Pressed in between the two people he had a crush on, and they had noticed that he was practically staring at them constantly. They could probably tell there were a few times, embarrassingly, that he’d fantasized over them. And now, their hands were roaming over his body, and one of them kissed his neck too. 

“...o...ok.” Shuichis voice came out as a whisper and let’s say that they rather insisted on staying in the closet for more than just seven minutes.


	4. Shinsai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Youre able to hear whatever your soul mate hears

It was probably around 8 am. Jeez- work didn't start until... maybe 11 am? Shuichi had no idea why he was awake so early. The 19 year old male worked at a cafe. The problem was, he was extremely clumsy. He'd been yelled at by many people, which he absolutely hated. Not for himself, but he hated that his soulmate had to hear the constant yelling. He never heard much from his soulmate. Only very relaxing and peaceful music. 

Regardless, he figured he should probably get ready for work. He messed up bad last time. He had a streak of not messing up at his job and the past incident caused him to be sent home for a bit. This would be one of his first few days back. Thankfully, he'd be working the register rather than making drinks. He put on a black long sleeved shirt, and a pair of blue jeans and black shoes. He then put on the pastel blue-grey apron that everyone who worked at the cafe wore. He fixed up his hair. No time to eat.

He got in his car, driving to his job. He wasn't sure why he was always so nervous and shaky. There wasn't any reason for it, so he felt slightly ashamed and embarrassed about it. He parked the car and went inside, taking his job behind the register.

Customer after customer, the routine was the same. He'd make a slight error, they'd assure him it was ok, and he'd just be all nervous. Next customer. He found himself needing to look up. A lot higher up. The male in front of him was pretty. Very pretty. He had long, dark turquoise hair that probably fell to his knees. He wore a black jacket over a white shirt, and black jeans with black boots. He had a black face mask that hid his mouth, though his golden eyes were probably able to convey his emotions anyways. He felt a strange sense of familiarity wash over him as the boy began to speak.

"I'll have one Jasmine Tea (I dunno drinks help) please." The boy's voice was as beautiful and pretty and enchanting as his appearance. 

Shuichi found himself getting more nervous. He slowly nodded. "Ok.... one Jasmine Tea...." the way he type the order into the computer seemed to catch his interest. He only used his pointer fingers, shakily poking the keys rather than tip tapping away at the order. "Ok.... that'll be seventy five six- SEVen sixty five." The words stumbled out of his mouth.

Kiyo chuckled lightly. He could tell that this boy was a nervous type all together. "Seven sixty five." He nodded and took out his wallet, handing him the cash. When the boy took it, he could hear the paper flap against itself since he was shaking. Oh dear. He wasn't quite sure why this boy was working such a position if this was his normal self. "Name, s-sir-? LAST name- sir- if you're a sir- ma'am-sir-" heck.

Kiyo found it rather indearing, though. He couldn't quite explain it. "Shinguuji. And I am a sir, no need to worry." The boy slowly nodded and typed in his name.

"O-Ok, Mr. Shinguuji.... your order will be out shortly." The boy tore off the receipt and handed it to him. He simply nodded and went and sat down. 

For the next few minutes, Kiyo found himself watching and analyzing the boy behind the counter. It was so odd. He felt like he knew him, but he was sure he'd remember a face like that. He shook it off. He didn't come here to stare at people. He took out his books from his bag, opening one and began reading. 

"Hey, Saihara." The blonde female serving the drinks shoved him aside from the register. "Go serve those drinks." Wow.

"H-Huh- but you know I'll drop them!" Shuichi whimpered slightly. 

"Don't be such a baby or I'll complain to the boss. Now go, we don't want angry customers." She hissed at him. There was no real reason why they switched their roles. Quite frankly, the female just thought it was funny to watch him get in trouble.

Kiyo didn't know how, but he'd heard every word she said. He lifted his eyes to watch the scene. Perhaps the female just spoke loudly. Still, why did it seem like no one else had heard? Eh, what did it matter? He pitied the boy as he watched Shuichi shakily put drinks on a large platter type object. A tray. His legs were noticeably wobbly as he walked around, handing the drinks out to people. Kiyo's was probably in the next batch.

Shuichi managed to serve all of them without dropping or spilling anything! He rushed back behind the counter for the second batch, smiling slightly to himself. Yayyy he was so proud of himself!! He put the four other drinks on the tray. Ah, he had to give one to that really pretty and slightly intimidating male from earlier. Kiyo noticed that the boy seemed to get more nervous coming towards him. Wonder why.

"Alright, give me one second!" The female chimed politely to the customer in line before pretending to walk to the back to get something, purposely shoving Shuichi as she did. 

"!!!" Shuichi felt his feet slip. The tray was no longer in his hands and he felt the front of his body slam onto the ground, the drinks spilling all over the place, including the taller male who was definitely surprised at the turn of events. 

"Oh dear-" the first thing he did was kneel down, and gently help the boy stand up. "Are you hurt anywhere?" 

Shuichi stared wide eyed at the taller boy, feeling his legs slightly slip on the floor. "Hey, it's ok. If you feel like you might fall, just grab onto me, yes?" Kiyo said. He was being so kind and sweet to him. He didn't understand why.

"SAIHARA!" A loud booming voice came from a tall man in the back. 

Shuichi whimpered instinctively at this, clutching the other male. "..." the boss' voice sounded familiar to the taller male. Curious. Shuichi gulped and let go of the taller male. He gave a quick bow before being able to whisper out the words, "I-I'm sorry-" before stumbling off to the back, slipping multiple times though quickly staggering up and to the back.

Poor boy... Kiyo sighed and shook his head. The blonde didn't even bother cleaning up the drinks. What a disgrace to humanity, getting that poor boy in trouble and not even cleaning up the mess she caused him to make. He went to get paper towels before nearly jumping as the same loud booming voice broke his hearing. He quickly looked around. The boss was nowhere in sight. No one else seemed to have heard it. 

The words "you're fired", which were very aggressive and rude, were followed by the sound of a door opening and Kiyo watched as the blue haired male stumbled out, and then stumbled all the way to the front door, leaving. Kiyos eyes widened in realization. This boy.... could he possibly be his soulmate? He'd heard the female, then his boss. It had to be him. 

He quickly followed after him, seeing him start to get into his car. The poor bluenette had tears in his eyes. "Saihara, wait!" He'd learned the boy's name from when his boss said it. Saihara squeaked and froze up completely, tense. Kiyo stopped in front of him. "My apologies... I did not mean to frighten you." 

"....." Saihara just stared down at his feet. "I-I'm sorry.... for the drink.... I'll...." he began taking out his wallet.

"Saihara, that is not what I came out here to discuss with you. I have some much more exciting news." Even though the male was practically dying with joy, he still looked so calm and composed. "...I have reason to believe that you and I are soulmates."

Saihara stared at him. "S-Soulmates...?" There was a bit of hope in his voice before it quickly faded. "...ah... I know you probably feel bad for me.... you don't need to lie, ok...?" He murmured softly, looking down at his feet again. 

Kiyo frowned. "Saihara, I'm not lying. I was able to hear your co worker speak with you and make you switch jobs with her. I was able to hear your boss fire you as well. You get yelled at quite a lot, actually."

Saihara lifted his head to look up at him again. Could they really be soulmate...? But Kiyo was so amazing, and Shuichi... was just a clutz. "...if it wouldn't be too much trouble, might I suggest we return to my place? I doubt it'll be nice being drenched in those clothes. You could borrow some of mine, if you'd like. Plus, I think we should get to properly know each other. We are soulmates, after all." Kiyo said, placing a hand on his (own) cheek. 

"..." go over to his house? Soulmates? Know each other better? "..." it was a lot better than having to go back to his cursed apartment where only awful memories lay. "...sure... yeah... ok." He smiled slightly, his voice soft and quiet.

"Wonderful. My house is just around the corner. Come." He carefully slipped the male's smaller hands into his own bandaged hands. He then began to guide him down the street. Shuichi seemed to follow without hesitance. This made a lot more sense. Why he trusted him so much, I mean. And why he felt like he knew him.

He'd truly found his soulmate.


End file.
